In order to realize high-precision press molding simulation, high-precision material property evaluation by a multi-axis stress testing is required. It is known that an liquid pressure bulge testing is effective for material property evaluation particularly for a large strain area. In non-patent document 1 (“Advanced material modeling for large strain using a tube hydro-bulging test apparatus”, Toshihiko Kuwabara, <URL:http://www.tuat.ac.jp/˜seeds/j seeds/07seedstext/093-0185/parts/0185.pdf> (searched on Nov. 8, 2011)), an axial-force-inner pressure type tube bulge testing machine (hereafter, referred to as a “tube bulge testing machine”) which performs an liquid pressure bulge testing while applying an inner pressure and an axial force to a tube-like test piece is disclosed. In the tube bulge testing, a central portion in a tube axis direction of a test piece expands (in a circumferential direction and a tube axis direction), and a vertical cross section of the test piece forms a bulge vertex in a shape of a bell. Based on an outer diameter, a wall thickness, a curvature radius in the tube axis direction and a testing load (inner pressure and axial force), the stress in two directions including the circumferential direction and the tube axis direction are obtained.